


Public Milking

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Breast Milking, F/M, Milking, No Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: For a user on FuraffinityWhen Dreamer answers an ad to provide breast milk in exchange for money, she gets much more than she bargained for.





	Public Milking

As happy as Dreamer was to be a new mother, to run her palms over the swell of her belly to feel the warmth and beat of the heart of a new life growing inside of her, being happy and pregnant didn’t pay the bills. She liked to think that she was fairly self-sufficient, but this late into her pregnancy with little signs of the size of her stomach keeping her from staying on her feet for too long. It became a little bit too much to deal with at around eight months in, and she had just been concerned to find that it was harder for her to keep up with her normal amount of hours at work, too.  
  
As her due date approached, and moving around easily became almost as much of a hassle as doing the work was, she found herself in a little bit of a dire strait. As much as she loved her job, the woman was becoming more and more concerned with her ability to keep it up, at least until the baby was born, and she found herself poking through the local paper to find something a little more temporary, but easier work to stay afloat. The ad was inconspicuous at first—just looking for young mothers or mothers to be to provide breast milk for an all-natural cause, the pay was good, and it was only about an hour’s worth of work. She answered the ad immediately.  
  
The next day she was following the directions the man on the phone had given her, only to arrive to a somewhat strange little building that was more of a small theatre than it was an office or professional building like what she’d expected. At first, she was a little confused, and she was lead to a small room where a comfortable looking chair was laid out, with only a small table on the side. There were a few bottles, which she could only assume were there for collecting the milk, but she couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable when she sat and a spotlight switched on from above.  
  
“Please remove your shirt,” the man’s voice echoed from behind her, and her paws shook lightly as she found herself unbuttoning her blouse, showing her bra and her full, swollen stomach. Her breasts were tender and held behind a maternity bra, which she was then instructed to remove as well.   
  
“I don’t understand...?” She started softly, only for the man to step forward, clasping her hands in the little bindings that she hadn’t noticed before in the chair. “Wait, what are you doing?!”  
  
Just as soon as the words left her mouth, the man pressed a button on a remote she hadn’t seen him pull from his pocket. The curtains around the room seemed to part open slowly, and to her horror, Dreamer found herself face to face with a dark audience of nearly faceless figures, who were now all watching her exposed breasts bounce softly with the fast way her chest was rising and falling in horror at being revealed before so many strangers.   
  
“This isn’t what I was signing up fo- _ah!”_  
  
Her words were cut short when, suddenly, the man behind her moved forward, reaching over her shoulder to begin squeezing and kneading at one of her breasts. Dreamer let out a noise that was a mixture of shame and alarm, and despite her concern and embarrassment, her body knew just what to do at that kind of stimulation. She gasped, the sound slipping free at the sensation, which was nothing short of a little, heated thrill that shot warmth straight to where her thighs were pressed tightly together.    
  
“Wait, no-!”   
  
Her protests fell onto deaf ears, and the man behind her let out a low, almost teasing chuckle as he leaned forward, capturing her nipple between his pointer finger and his middle finger as his palm pressed fully against her breast. The quick squeeze and the roll of her nipple between his fingers was enough to make her gasp aloud, but it was also enough for her breast to go to work; without warning, a bead of milk slipped to the tip of her nipple. Encouraged by this, the man squeezed harder, pressing his fingers fully into the soft fur of her breast to demand more. The sudden pressure was enough to make her breast give a little squirt of milk, which he was quick to move one of the bottles in front of. There was a murmur of satisfaction by the crowd watching, and tears of shame welled hot in her eyes as he gave a few more, taunting squeezes of her breast to pump out a few more quick spurts of the warm, sweet milk from her breast.   
  
By now, the crowd was rustling before them, watching as the rough hand milked nearly half a bottle from her while she squirmed and gasped in the blatant humiliation of being so clearly manhandled in front of the group. Her quiet pleads, ashamed at being such a public spectacle, went unheeded. Her claws dug against the arm of the chair as she tried to ignore the warmth building between her thighs as he pinched and teased at her nipple, squeezing just her left breast enough to fill an entire bottle on its own. Another man stepped from the side stage, taking the bottle and lifting it.   
  
Through the pounding sound of her own heartbeat, she could make out words being called over the crowd. They were bidding on it. Her breast milk, hot and fresh, was being auctioned off to the highest bidder and before she could protest this, the man behind her was suddenly working on her right breast. Just as quickly as the left had betrayed her, the rough squeezing and lewd almost pumping like sensations had her gushing milk into a second bottle, her head rolling back as she was unable to help by cry out softly and shiver at the sensation. She wanted to cover herself back up, and hide her swollen breasts and the swell of her stomach which his free hand would occasionally let the bottle brush teasingly down against, but neither was an option.  
  
She bit hard against her lower lip to try and keep from making too much noise while she heard the sound of her milk splashing inside of the glass, her cheeks burning as she felt the strange, rushing relief of having so much of the tension in her breasts leak free, and just as quickly as they’d gotten the first bottle from her, they were auctioning off the second as well. Surely, she thought, that was all that they’d manage—but just as soon as the second bottle was gone, the mystery auctioneer stepped to her, taking the last two bottles. Instead of the man behind her holding one bottle to her breast and using the other to milk her, suddenly he had a hand on each and was using all of his strength to squeeze and knead her swollen teats. Her nipples ached for relief from his almost bruising touch, but she squirmed and arched in the chair as he abused her breasts into pushing stream after stream of warm, thick milk into the bottles that the auctioneer was now holding before her. Despite the humiliation of the show, she could feel each squeeze and grip pushing her closer and closer, her breasts having been sensitive even before her pregnancy, and far more now.   
  
Dreamer came with an embarrassed little gasp just as the final two bottles were filled to the brim, and the auctioneer gave a sly little grin as he lifted his hand, where a bit of extra breast milk had splashed, to his mouth. Making a quiet show of it to her, he licked the milk from his paw before he stood to auction off the last two bottles, and just like that, the curtains were closed. The bonds were undone, but she could hardly move in the overstimulation of what she’d just endured, slouching in the chair to try and lift her shaking hands to close her blouse again. She could feel the wetness between her thighs from her impromptu orgasm, but it wasn’t something she wanted to admit. Her mystery milker had already taken his cut of the money from the auction, and she couldn’t bear to look up as she heard the auctioneer count out money in front of her—twenty percent of the auctions proceeds were dropped into her lap, as if she’d been a willing participant in the lewd show that had been put on for the countless, nameless faces who had watched her be milked. Her cut. In a way, she had to be grateful—they had paid her more than the ad promised, but as she gathered herself and made her way quickly from the building, she knew she’d never be certain just who had seen her milked up on that stage, and who had been the ones to buy the bottles and taste her.   
  



End file.
